A Twilight Ride
by twilight lilly
Summary: Bella and Edward's wedding plans are put on hold when a mysterious winged girl falls out of the sky. A Maximum Ride/Twilight story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all things twilight belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer and all things related to Maximum Ride belong to the extremely gifted James Patterson.**

Max's POV:

As I plummeted to the ground I battled to hold onto my fading consciousness. I clenched my teeth in pain and tried to slow down my rapid decent toward the ground. I snapped my wings out and gasped at the intense sharp pain rippling through my wings. Everything went black as I hit the ground.

Bella's POV:

I sighed, as I tasted another of the many wedding cakes Alice had lined up on the kitchen counter.

" This is a flowerless chocolate cake," she informed me, waiting expectantly for my verdict.

"It tastes great Alice, I have no idea which like better," I tried to sound enthusiastic but I could tell Alice knew I was faking.

"Bella, you are the only one of us who has a chance of liking what the cake tastes like," Alice said in a hurt voice, "if you loved me you would try harder. But I guess you don't love me enough."

"Alice I am now immune to that line you've used it so many times," I told her.

Before she had a chance to reply I saw something fall from the sky and hit the ground with a painful thud. I ran outside as fast as I could but Alice beat me easily.

"Bella have to go, there is to much blood," she yelled before I had even reach the mound she was standing next to.

'Wait," I tried to yell breathless from running and trying hard not to trip, "Alice I…"

The words died in my throat as I realised what the mound really was…a body…with wings.

Max's POV:

I screamed as I regained consciousness. The pain was unbearable. I opened my eyes slowly and tried to get up, but a cold arm pushed me back down gently. A female voice asked the man who owned the cold arm, if I was going to be all right. I tried to figure out who owned the voice but I couldn't move my head. I screamed in fear.

"It's okay, you are going to be okay," the female voice said in a claming tone. I whimpered in pain as someone extended my battered left wing. The female voice continued to soothe me by humming a melody I didn't recognise. Something sharp was thrust into my right forearm. It was an injection, I had been given them so many times I could recognise the feeling instantly.

Suddenly, my world was moving as someone picked me up and carried me towards a large white house. I felt better, the pain was fading and the arms carrying me were cold and hard. I was softly placed onto a leather sofa. It smelled wonderful.

"Could you tell us your name?" it was the same female voice that spoke. This time when I tried to sit up the man with the cold arms helped me. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out in pain.

"My name is Maximum Ride."

**Hey, hope you liked it. Sorry that it is so short. My first fic, so R&R! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, it's been forever since I posted chapter one of this story. The following chappie isn't the original second chapter. In fact it's a whole new storyline then what I first thought I would do, so I'm a little nervous to post this. **

**There are two reasons for me posting this. The first was a review from RavenEnna. She basically kicked my butt into gear. The second was the fact that one of my favourite authors on FF died. Daddy's little Cannibal was a beloved author and her contributions will be missed. Her stories were like nothing else. She was in one word, a legend. R.I.P Stephanie. **

**Now if you're wondering why I would post because someone died, it's simple. This chapter is dedicated to her, the FF author I always wanted to be like. The author's whose stories helped me survive some pretty crappy times. I know that this is not as good as her work, but it's my best. **

**So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I live in my imagination, where I own Maximum Ride and Twilight. Unfortunatly when someone pinches me, I realize the sad depressing truth. I don't.**

I woke covered in plaster. My nostrils burned with the scent of hospital grade disinfectant. Panic flooded through my system and I had to fight hard to maintain some sense of control. But there was another strange scent mixed in with one I could not think about. It was sweet, not unpleasantly so but too sweet to be natural. I focused on this foreign scent, trying to only smell it. Gradually my calm returned.

I surveyed my body. My left leg was covered in plaster from my thigh to my foot. My right leg had plaster on it up to my knee. I moved my right hand into my line of sight and I discovered it in a pressure bandage. Well at lest it wasn't broken. I tried to move my left arm but I couldn't without moving my entire body. Crap. That meant that my entire arm was plastered and it was being held up by a stick attached to plaster around my chest. With my right hand I felt under my hospital gown. Plaster was all around my chest. This fact meant that I had probably broken some ribs as well.

There was a noise outside my window and I tried to turn and look at it, but my neck was in a brace. Whoa, this is the most bones I had broken at one time. I didn't know how many cuts I had because most were covered by plaster. I sighed. Immobility sucked big time.

I heard the noise again and it took me a second to realize that I was really high up. I must have been on a high floor because I was well and truly amongst the forest. I frowned. The trees were great, but I wanted to see the sky. My symbol of what it meant to be free.

But hang on, why did I need a symbol of freedom? I was a normal girl in a hospital, maybe I had been in an accident? I tried to remember how I had been injured. What had I been doing? I wasn't one for stupidity, I knew that much. I was. I was… was, who was i?!

I didn't know. I didn't know a thing about myself. Not even the simple detail of my _name_. I tried to fight the over whelming panic. I was no one. I didn't know If I had someone. I didn't even know what nationality I was. My vision swam as my mind sought the safety of unconsciousness.

But I fought against the welcoming numbness, I had to know who I was. My mind could want to run away but I wouldn't let it. I was me and me didn't run. Not from now on.

Concentrating I found I had blurred memories of Japan, Europe and America. But I didn't know where I had lived. I didn't know who with. I culd remember how to speak French, English, Japanese and Spanish. Maths, science, everything I had learnt in school was there, inside my mind and easily recalled. What wasn't was memories of learning these things. I was missing memories of my life.

I laughed bitterly. I was free to be who ever I wanted now, wasn't I? I was in a hospital but I wouldn't be forever and once I left I would have to face the fact I was literally nobody.

It seemed stupid but it felt like my body missed someone, my chest ached with a pain not due to my injuries and it was because it longed for someone I did not know. I was hurting because I wasn't with them, with my family, with my reason for living. I was suddenly angry at myself for lying there instead of trying to find my family. Jeez I was riding shotgun on my own pity party express.

How would I get out? I needed to be here. I needed to heal before I could leave. But then I remembered something. A fleeting memory, but enough to tell me I was way past being healed. I remembered a fight with men in fur and I remember breaking my arm. The cringe which came with the remembered pain was not voluntary, but the smile was. It was a memory, if I could remember this, I could get my life back. Suddenly I was swept up into remembering it being a few days later and my arm was fine.

Shock pulsed through my veins. That wasn't normal. Healing so quickly wasn't normal. I was a freak. Not only was I nobody, but the only real thing I had remembered was that I was a freak. But, on the bright side, at least being a freak would help me find out who I was faster. I surveyed my situation.

The bed I was on was a hospital bed with a metal bar at the end. I scooted down a bit until I could rest my left foot on the bar. I lifted my leg and slammed it down as hard as I could onto the bar. I heard the cast crack. I cheered in triumph and continued to whack my leg onto the bar. I had a chance to hit the bar one more time before three people came rushing in to restrain me.

A girl with black spiky hair tried to pin down my right upper half, a blonde my other upper half. The man went for my legs. I felt adrenaline course through my veins and my heart pick up speed. But it wasn't from fear. I was surprised to realize I felt excited. I knew that I could hurt these people to get free.

I twisted my left leg and kicked up with my right plastered leg. It slammed into his jaw, hard, cracking all the way up. But he remained unscathed. They took advantage of my confusion to restrain me properly. I was in an iron grasp. I tried to get free but I _couldn't_. Their grip was as strong as steel and no matter how hard I tried they would not yield.

Frustrated I snarled animalistic. The blonde growled right back at me. It sent shivers down my spine. Somewhere in my mind I was cowering in fear. But I couldn't think about fear. If I wanted to find out who I was, I would have to be a big girl. "GET OFF ME!" I screamed. I could tell it was hard for them to keep me still, it showed on their strained faces. So why would they not get off me?!

"Calm down Maximum, we don't want to hurt you. We are only concerned that breaking your casts will have negative repercussions on your recovery," the man said softly. I stopped trying to struggle and decided that I would take them by surprise later. Convinced that I was calm enough, he reduced his grip to one hand, as did the girls at his direction.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I have been treating your injuries for the past year and a half. Maximum, you have been in a comatose state. You have brief periods of seizures and violently thrash about. This is why you have broken limbs. These are fresh brakes only four days old and since you heal usually by the fifth day, I don't want you freshly braking bones," he paused. I nodded.

I only just woke up. After a year and a half I had just woken up. I had forgotten who I was in a year and a half. I had the awful sinking feeling like any of my hopes of a family waiting for me had gone. A year and a half was a very long time. But how the hell had I been stuck in a coma for that long? I looked up at him, pleading.

"Alright. I'll take them off now." He didn't even reach for a saw to cut off my casts. He continued on the same way I had begun. He cracked them with his bare hands. Once I was plaster free, he let me stand up. I stretched my stiff body.

When I had stretched my whole body, a strange urge to stretch something on my back overtook me. What a strange feeling to have, I mean it's not like I had wings or something right? I laughed at my own stupidity but it mutated into a scream.

I HAD WINGS. This was impossible, this was wrong, I was dreaming, hallucinating. I couldn't have wings. I was a mega freak of nature. Oh my god! All I could think about was getting them off. I tried to pull the wings off ignoring the mass amount of pain which surged through me. Cold hands held mine back and I fell into them sobbing uncontrollably.

I now knew that a) I existed against the law of nature and b) was nobody. What a great combination. My thoughts suddenly realigned themselves. What if I had been some sick experiment? Maybe I was suppressing memories of experiments or maybe I was born like this and then experimented on. I hated the not knowing. I hated it more than the fact I was a freak. And I hated that fact so much it made me sick.

"Shh, it's okay Maximum. You're safe here. No one will ever hurt you. I promise," Carlisle whispered soothingly into my hair. I tried to get a hold of my emotions but they were spiraling out of control and my body was already seeking the numbness. I wanted out so bad it wasn't funny. The self-loathing was amazingly strong. But he wouldn't let me. He started to move and I had to focus very hard on not falling to pieces.

I followed him into a bright hall way and down two flights of stairs. Our pace was a slow one, but I wasn't complaining, my legs could barely hold my weight. When we reached the floor he wanted, he led me off to one side where a boy was making something in a state of the art kitchen. It smelled so good and I hadn't eaten proper food in a long time, though I must have been fed through an IV or something. So I wasn't surprised when my stomach rumbled hungrily.

The boy had bronze hair, a shade I had never seen. Then again, I might have seen it and not remembered. His eyes were golden and were lit with happiness. His clothes were expensive looking and clung to his perfect body. Perfection radiated off him, it was downright intimidating.

The boy laughed and gestured for me to take a seat on a black bar stool by the marble counter. I sat down willingly and within seconds a huge steaming plate of spaghetti with a Bolognese sauce was in front of me. I looked up at Dr. Cullen, my question evident in my eyes. He squeezed the hand he was still holding. "Don't worry Maximum I won't leave you," his tone was calming and I relaxed in the chair. But I never let go of his hand.

I ate the spaghetti extremely fast. My entire plate was finished in three minutes. The boy laughed and heaped more onto the plate. The sound of his laugh was musical and it reminded me of something I couldn't quiet place. I ate it again, slower this time.

The boy kept doing something in the kitchen and I watched him absent mindedly. He reminded me of someone I was sure, it wasn't physically but the expression on his face. I ate a little quicker trying to figure out why he had the exact same expression as someone I knew. Perhaps I was remembering him. It made sense. If he always looked like that then maybe that was an expression I saw often and couldn't remember him.

That thought upset me. If he was someone important to me and I had just forgotten him like it was nothing, what kind of horrible person did that make me? How could there be no trace of him in my mind? No trace of anyone, my family, my friends, no one. Tears started t roll down my face but I ignored them. Crying would not help me. Nothing could.

"Maximum, are you alright," Dr. Cullen asked, concern in his voice. I laughed bitterly and removed my hand from his freezing grasp. I nodded, but he wasn't fooled. He knew something was bothering me and wanted to help fix things. I looked up at his face. His hair was almost the exact shade mine was. His eyes were a golden colour, the same as the boy's. I wanted to see myself in him; I wanted to think this kind doctor was in fact, my forgotten father. But I could not place his features and mine.

Sighing, I put my head into my hands. This not remembering thing can give you one hell of a headache. I gently massaged my temples in an effort to dull the sharp pain but it did not help. I turned to look for Carlisle and instead found a pixie girl offering me pain pills and a glass of water. "Take them Max, or else you'll be in a lot of pain soon and have to wait for them to kick in," she said in her sing song voice.

I took them gratefully and gulped down the rest of the water in the glass. "Thank you…" she smiled widely, "Alice. My name is Alice and this is Jasper," she gestured behind her at a blonde teenager. He was so handsome but it was the fact that, unlike Carlisle and my slight difference in hair colour, Jasper and I were an exact match. It was beyond creepy.

"Do I know you Jasper?" I asked confused. "No I don't believe so miss. Why? Do you remember me?" he asked politely in a southern accent. I shook my head. "No I don't remember you. Then again I don't remember much of anything really. I didn't even remember my name was Max until you told me." I smiled sadly.

I began to cry, but I didn't care. I wanted to know who I was and where I belonged. So I was allowed a childish moment. "You belong with us Max, until you chose not to. You belong here with the ones who cared for you and talked to you while you were in your coma. You belong with those who want to help you either build or re-build your life. You belong with the Cullen's." The boy with bronze hair told me simply. How did he know?

"But I don't know you." I whimpered.  
"Do you know anyone?" Alice questioned gently. I shook my head again.  
"No but I do know you're voices. You told me how to properly colour co-ordinate a wedding, Jasper told me about his past, Edward," I looked at the boy I now remembered as Edward," you told me all about your daughter and wife, you soothed my mental pain because you always knew when I needed soothing. Carlisle he told me all about you all, about what you are and about how much you don't want to be like monsters. Emmett he…he would make jokes and make me smile in my sleep, Esme would, would sing me back to sleep when I was having a seizure, Rosie would tell me all about what we would do when I woke up and how much fun we would have together. Bella would tell me about her life when she was human about how much she had loved you all and how lucky I am to be here with you all, And Renesmee would show me you all, visually. She showed me memories of playing with you all and life and…" I choked to a stop.

I started to cry uncontrollably and all I wanted t do was hug them all. I had lost my family. But found a new one and although I still yearned for the answers, I had a family who loved me already. I had a place to call home which wasn't foreign to me in the slightest.

Esme hugged me tightly and I cried and cried into her arm. "Momma," I cried and cried. She didn't correct me, she just held me and patted my head and caressed my check. "I'm here," she kept repeating over and over.

"Who ordered the large serving of cry baby?" Em asked as he walked in dropping a bunch of groceries on the table. "Would you like fries with your sarcasm?" I bit back. He just grinned. "Gosh I love new editions to our family. They just keep getting sassier and sassier," he winked at me and I smiled back. I really did have a family now.

"C'mon, I think Alice wants to show you your room." Esme whispered. I shuddered. "It isn't that hospital room is it?" I asked, completely terrified to go back in there.  
"No lovely, it isn't. We've been designing it with Edward's help. He read your thoughts and found out what you liked and didn't like. Even your responses to Nessie's thoughts helped us. I thought about it and decided it couldn't hurt. After all, if I was staying with my family, why shouldn't I have my own room?

I followed Esme up the staircase. I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going; I was too busy memorizing every photo, the smell of the house, the feel of the wall as I gently ran my finger over the paint. I was trying to recall memories of this, but somewhere in my heart I realized that this was not my life from before I could remember. This was a new beginning, one which I fully intended to embrace. I was a Cullen now, no matter what I would remember.

**So that's it. Chapter 2. After soooo very long. I hope you like it. I want the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so write what you want in your review. I'm a big girl, I can take it. **


End file.
